


Supernatural One Shots

by huntersfuneral



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Requests, Supernatural - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersfuneral/pseuds/huntersfuneral
Summary: One Shots/Short Stories about Supernatural. Unlike my Marvel one shots, this can be either character/reader or character/character. I will be taking requests but I will not be doing original characters. If they are not canon characters it will be reader/character.





	1. Intro

Hello there!

This is my second One Shot work but this time, I will not be primarily focused on reader/character. I will be doing whatever my heart imagines.

But I will also be taking requests. 

Do you want to see some cute Destiel? 

Some odd headcanon you want to see come to life?

Comment what you wanna see and I can see what I can do!

Note: I will be trying to refrain from smut. I wanna mostly do fluff here but if I, or someone else, has a really good smut idea, I will write it out.

Alright! 

Thanks for reading the intro and enjoy!


	2. Sickly Angel (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets sick for the first time since he became human. Dean stays back from a hunt to help Castiel get better.
> 
> Contains:  
> -More fluff than you can ever imagine  
> -Such cute Destiel things  
> -Chicken Noodle Soup and things like that

Dean and Sam were sat down in the study, researching for a case, as usual. Both brothers were at an opposite desks, beers in hand as they surfed the internet to find information about their most recent case. It was quiet, just how Dean liked it. Hours would go by of the brothers just looking for possible leads, they lived their life like this. That was, until Castiel came to live with them. 

After all the angels fell and Castiel turned human, Dean thought it was best for him to stay with him and Sam rather than him being on his own. Dean didn't want Castiel to be found by angels. Castiel liked to be surrounded by interesting things. He never liked to be bored, that was the angel in him. When he would find his mind blank, he would get up and find a task to finish or something to read. He wanted to do as many human things as possible so maybe, just maybe, the angel inside him would go away. Ever since the "God" incident, Castiel found himself not being as happy and even resenting himself. He thought that being as human as possible could help him not be Castiel: the angel who destroyed heaven but instead Castiel: the angel who turned into a human. 

Castiel walked into the study, he looked at the brothers for a moment. He saw them deep into their research and decided not to bother them. Castiel was quite scared because his chest had been feeling tighter and he had been sneezing more than usual. Everytime he sneezed he would get startled but recently it had become more frequent. His nose started dripping and he found it harder to breathe. Castiel didn't want to worry them if it was nothing but he was scared. Today, he had woken up even worse than yesterday. His eyes had bags under them from not sleeping, his nose was red and running, his hair was frazzled from not being able to take care of himself. 

Castiel then turned back around to the boys and walked up to Dean, whispering softly, "Dean, I think I'm dying." After he says this quietly, Dean turns his head and gives him a weird look.

"What do you mean Cas?" Dean then takes a better look at him and his face loosens up, an empathetic look growing on his face.

"I don't feel good. I think that means I'm dying." 

Dean turned back to his computer and rubbed his eyes for a second then looking back at the now human, "Well you look like crap Cas." Castiel scrunched up his face, not knowing whether to be offended or relieved that Dean didn't think he was dying. Dean then got up from his seat and moved his finger to motion Cas to follow him. "Com'on." 

Dean led them to the bathroom and opened the mirrored cabinet and grabbed the old school thermometer. He flipped down the toilet seat and tapped it twice. Castiel knew that it mean to sit down so he did. He was very confused on what was happening. Dean then the base of the thermometer on his lips, "Open up." 

Castiel looked at Dean, not really knowing why he asked this, "Dean I don't think me opening my mouth will hel-"

"Humor me," he said then putting a hand on Castiel's jaw. Castiel jolted a bit at the touch but opening his mouth slightly. Dean then put the thermometer in his mouth and then he closed Castiel's jaw shut. "Keep that there for a few minutes." Dean left the room, leaving Castiel on the toilet with a foreign object in his mouth.

To Castiel, those minutes felt like hours. He soon grabbed the shampoo bottle from the shower and started to read it. It read "for manly men" but Castiel really didn't know what that meant. Did that mean Dean? He thought to himself 'Am I a manly man?"

Before Castiel could explore these thoughts, Dean was back, this time with a glass of water. Dean then shut the door behind him and pulled out the thermometer from Cas' lips. He brought it close to his face and looked for the tick marks on the side. "102.3. That's called a fever, means you're sick." Dean then wiped off the thermometer and put it back in the cabinet. Dean then handed Castiel the glass of water, "Here drink it, it will help, I promise." Castiel takes the glass, looking at it before putting the rim to his lips and then slowly drinking the whole glass. Once the glass was finished, Dean took the glass and put it on the porcelin sink. Dean then put both of his hands out and grabbed Castiel's, "Come on." Castiel pulled up on Dean's hands blushing slightly as he felt Dean's arms pull him up from the toilet. 

Dean then takes them from the bathroom and to Castiel's bedroom where he set Castiel on the bed. "Alright, when you're sick you have to lay down and rest so you can feel better. Let me set your tv up with some movies so you can relax." Dean then went to the tv and put in one of his favorite movies, Wayne's World. He loved it, he thought it was stupid and funny and just awesome. Dean then got up and went to the kitchen to fix Castiel some food.

As the movie begins, Castiel starts to give into the temptation and slowly starts to fall asleep. His eyes closed just as Wayne and Garth started to sing Bohemian Rhapsody. 

Castiel slept soundly for a while but a recurring nightmare about "his heaven" woke him up. He huffed a bit violently but then felt a pair of strong arms around him. He rolled over to see Dean Winchester sleeping soundly next to him. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion of why Dean would do this. He hadn't shown Castiel this type of affection before. He wondered why Dean had been so close to him. Soon Castiel's movements woke Dean up. His green eyes slowly showed as he exhaled a deep breath. As soon as Dean saw that Castiel was awake Dean back away on the bed slightly. "Oh, Cas, I- uhm-" Castiel then looked at him, tilting his head, "I didn't mean to uh- get so close to you." Dean then nervously laughed as he touch the back of his neck and pulled his arms away, later than he intended. 

Castiel just looked at him and sighed softly, "Why did you lay next to me?" He asked, sniffling a bit as he spoke. 

Dean rolled over slightly to reach to the tissue box on the nightstand, "I uhm-" he said then giving Castiel the tissue, even if he didn't really know what to do with it. "When I was little, my mom would lay me in bed when I was sick. She would make the most fantastic chicken noodle soup and then lay with me until I fell asleep." Castiel listened quietly, he loved hearing Dean talk about his family, especially with a good memory. "I just thought I'd carry on the tradition." Dean sat up in the bed and then looked at the nightstand again, grabbing the bowl of soup, "It ain't hers but it's something." He put it back down and turned to Cas again, with a smile on his face.

Castiel smiled back, softly. "I like this tradition your mother had. It's calming." Castiel smiled and then looked down for a moment. "It was nice to wake up and have someone next to you." 

Dean's cheek started to flush a bright red in contrast to his skin color. He nodded and then looked at Cas, "Yeah well, I thought so too." Dean then looked down, playing with a thread hanging off of the sheet, "Sorry about flinching and all of that," he said then furrowing his eyebrows, "just been a while since I've had someone so close to me who wasn't trying to kill me." 

Castiel smiled and then sat up as well, coughing a bit in the process. Dean saw his nose start to drip and he grabbed another tissue and then wiped Castiel's nose, "I made you soup, if you're hungry. You probably won't want to eat it all now or you might feel like crap." Dean then balled up the tissue and throw a basketball shot in the trash bin. He cheered for himself for a moment and then turned his attention to Cas.

Castiel nodded and looked at Dean, "Maybe I will, but I think I would like to rest more. I liked resting. It made me feel better." Castiel then laid back down, feeling better already. Dean smiled and then laid back down as well, moving his body so he was inches away from Castiel's backside. Cas then snaked his hand over to Dean's and slipped his smaller hand in the male's more calloused, rougher hand. It felt safe to be so close to him. 

Dean then smiled, gripping his hand back and then scooting closer, "Goodnight sickly angel."


End file.
